Rain
by theramenfreak
Summary: Momo waits for Toshiro to wake up from a coma after the final battle with Aizen. HitsuHina with a few spoilers.


It was dark inside the cramped 4th division room. The methodical tapping of rain against the window was slowly lulling Hinamori to much needed sleep. The bags under her eyes were growing with each day she sat slumped over in the corner, wrapped in the comforting, thick blanket she had borrowed from Unohana Taicho.

Each morning for the last week, she had left the small room and returned to her quarters, eyelids heavy with unclaimed sleep. She didn't, however, allow herself the luxury of closing her eyes until her work was finished. Hinamori would sit with her head resting in one hand and the other repeating the motion of signing each paper. Only once she had finished the paperwork, would Momo let herself curl up on the small couch, designated to the 5th division, and steal one or two well deserved hours of rest. The second she woke, Hinamori would take care of irregular duties that needed doing, such as delivering messages to other fukutaicho's or attending the one or two lieutenant meetings that the soutaicho held. Then, every time without fail, Momo would find herself sitting in the regular place next to the 4th division recovery bed.

Hinamori's gaze drifted from the hardwood floor to the window being assaulted by the downpour. It didn't usually rain in the Seireitei, however, the 4th division headquarters now had a constant chill surrounding it, accompanied by storms and occasionally hail. As of now, Momo found herself studying the thin layer of frost that coated the thin glass. There were tiny cracks running all through the ice and the bluish light cast a rippling, somewhat transparent light on the floor. Hinamori couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. It wasn't often that she got to see ice at this time of year. Her admiration was short-lived, though.

Thinking of the unusual weather reminded her of source of all this irregularity.

Toshiro lay, unmoving, save the constant motion of his chest rising and falling with each breath. Every time there was a pause between the intake and exhale, Momo feared even this small movement would cease and she would hear the steady tone that announced her worst fear. She knew this feeling was irrational, though. The powerful fluctuations of Toshiro's reiatsu was causing so much strange activity that Unohana taicho admitted it was unlikely for his condition to worsen so dramatically without enough for warning to save him.

The state of Toshiro's physical health was still somewhat worse than before the final battle with Aizen, though the 4th division medics had assured Momo that he would be up and fighting in no time. At this, she had furrowed her brow and bit her lip in concern. She didn't want Toshiro 'up and fighting' anyone, any time soon. The thought of him ever being put through this again had every cell in her body screaming in protest. What Unohana taicho had told her after that did even less to comfort her.

"We were able to repair the physical wounds and I'm confident he will return to full strength after much rest. Hitsugaya taicho seems to be surprisingly resilient to physical blows," She had calmly informed Hinamori in a low voice after the frantic race to save the small captain's life, "However..."

Momo hadn't liked the sound of that word. It implied that something had gone wrong or he had been damaged so badly that Unohaha could not heal him completely and Hinamori was dreading her next words.

"However, we're not sure of his mental state. The strain put on his body to keep him alive for even that small time was incredible, and we still aren't aware of how much he is affected from . . . stabbing you, either" Unohana had hesitated when saying that. She knew that Toshiro valued Hinamori's life much higher than expected of a captain, but she couldn't predict how Momo would handle that.

Momo had surprised her by waving a hand and simply stating, "Toshiro is stronger than that. He won't let it bother him too much. I'm sure he's just catching up on all the sleep he missed over the years...He'll be up in no time!" With that, Momo had proceeded to Toshiro's room and dragged a chair from beside the entrance to his bedside.

Unohana had watched her go, sadly shaking her head. 'It seems she truly doesn't understand. . .'

She was half right. As Hinamori motionlessly watched her closest friend struggle with injuries that surely would've killed most shinigami, she began to worry more and more about him. His wounds were so close to fatal when the 4th division found him, they thought he was already dead. It was only the minuscule amount of reiatsu surrounding him that assured the medics he hadn't succumbed.

Momo shivered slightly, despite the large blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She watched as Toshiro's breath evaporated in the crisp air of the tiny room and she felt even more anxious to see him back to normal.

"Sure is cold in here, isn't it?"

Hinamori jumped; startled out of reliving a series of memories from their past together. She turned to the mystery speaker.

"Ra-ra-rangiku fuktaicho?" There was no mistaking the flowing strawberry blonde hair, or the piercing blue eyes, normally sparkling with amusement. Now, however, Rangiku's eyes were downcast and there was nothing but sadness in them. It seemed that Toshiro's slow recovery was affecting more people than Hinamori. Matsumoto also had bags under her eyes and her hair wasn't combed as thoroughly as Momo was used to seeing it.

Rangiku smiled at Momo.

"You're still here?" She asked, smiling in mock annoyance. Usually when Matsumoto joked with Hinamori the two would laugh together and make cracks about Toshiro's disapproving looks. Now Hinamori attempted a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes and simply gave up, lowering her head so that Rangiku didn't see the few tears that had escaped her control.

Matsumoto sighed.

"Oh, Momo. What are we going to do? Hitsugaya taicho is going to be furious when he wakes up. I haven't had enough time to find a decent hiding spot for my sake, yet! Right now they're sitting around on my desk. All he would have to do is walk into the 10th division office and I'll be a gonner!" She looked over at the distraught girl, hoping to see a flicker of amusement or maybe half a smile at the thought of the diminutive captain causing a fully grown, imposing woman to cower. She was disappointed.

There was silence while Rangiku tried to think of something else that would cheer Hinamori up. Just as she opened her mouth to complain about all the paperwork she had to do, Momo interrupted her.

"Do you really think he's going to be okay, Rangiku-san?" Her voice was so low that Matsumoto almost didn't hear her over the pouring rain, but she knew Momo had been dying to ask that for a while.

"I know he will" She said without a moments hesitation.

"How?"

"I don't really know why I'm so sure. I guess I just feel like he isn't that type of person..."

Hinamori considered her words. There was an element of truth to them. Toshiro never seemed to accept his own failure. That's not to say he was a sore loser, but if he couldn't do something, he would work at it until he had nothing to practice.

"I guess you're right...He never knew when to give up. I remember this one time, we were...uh...borrowing watermelons from a local farmer back before the academy days, and he was running full pelt down the street..."

_~Flashback~_

"_Almost...there...wait..."_

"_Hurry up, Toshiro! I think I heard the farmer!"_

_Sure enough, the familiar rough voice was yelling at the two youths attempting to reach a particular apple on one of the lower branches. _

"_You bloody kids! I'll catch you this time! This 'outta teach you-"_

"_C'mon, Shiro-chan! He's gonna get us if you don't-"_

"_Shhh, I know! Just lift me a tiny bit higher!"_

"_I can't lift you and higher! Just pull yourself up with the branch!"_

_Toshiro was standing on Mom's shoulders, reaching desperately for the ridiculously red apple hanging just outside his arms reach. Momo stood on the ground frantically trying to keep an eye on the approaching threat of the farmer, and still stay still for Toshiro to balance. She guessed they might have about a minute before the angry man reached them._

_In her arms, Momo was clutching a giant watermelon with a few more apples wedged between her body and the large fruit. Toshiro was carrying a small satchel that had another five or six various fruits inside it and he was determined to add the prize apple to their collection. _

"_Shiro-chan, c'mon! Forget the apple! We'll never- ahhhh"_

_Momo landed hard on her back, the fruit she was holding flew from her hand and the watermelon landed with a splat dangerously close to her head. Her eyes blurred for a minute as unintentional tears sprung automatically to her eyes. She brushed them away quickly and went about gathering up the fallen apples when something caught her eye. A streak of white suspended in the air. _

_Toshiro, noticing the off placement of her right foot just before she fell, had grabbed the nearest branch with his free hand. Now he was suspended one and a half meters in the air._

_Momo was about to laugh, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Damn it!' She silently cursed._

"_So stealing my harvest is funny, huh?" The weather beaten face of a cranky farmer was inches from Momo's as he glared at the thief. "I'll show you what happens when-"_

_The farmer was cut off as Toshiro landed on his back, wrapping a hand around his face, trying to obscure his vision. "Run, Momo!"_

_Hinamori didn't hesitate. She grabbed the small pack that Toshiro had dropped when he jumped, and bolted for the intricate streets of the village. It wasn't until she heard the sounds of a weak scuffle that she turned and saw the farmer overpowering Toshiro._

_He held the white haired boy up by the front of his scruffy singlet and Toshiro was desperately pulling at the large hands that restrained him. His feet were at least half a meter of the ground and kicking in every direction as the small boy thrashed around, trying to break the giant mans hold on him. _

"_Now I've caught ya, you little- ack!"_

_A ripe, red apple, thrown by Momo, hit him squarely in the face. Taken by surprise, he dropped Toshiro and raised his hands to his now bleeding nose. He swore and made to grab at the tiny boy that had caused him so much trouble, but Toshiro dodged to one side and took off after Momo._

_Pretty soon, they were running through the dry back allies and hidden paths, laughing as they dashed for home..._

_~End Flashback~_

"And the farmer never caught you?" Rangiku asked in disbelief as Momo finished her story.

Hinamori grinned, "No, we just got sneakier. I don't think he even realized we kept going back!"

Matsumoto shook her head in amazement. Who knew that this sweet, innocent girl actually committed a few minor crimes in her childhood! And her captain? Well she always knew he was the brave type, but to jump on the back of a fully grown man to distract him from your friend? That was. . .exactly what she had come to expect from him, she realized with a start. "Well it sure sounds like you had your fun, back then."

"Yes. Shiro-chan and I were always getting into trouble together. We always had time for each other...I just...I just wish that we could...go back. You know?"

Rangiku nodded her head. Yes, she did know. She knew _exactly_ what Momo meant.

"It's not like I'm not glad and honored to be part of the Sereitei and all, but things were so much simpler back in the district."

Rangiku nodded again. "I never knew why Hitsugaya Taicho was so fond of watermelons, before," she smiled and looked at Hinamori's downtrodden expression, "I guess they just reminded him of you."

Momo shrugged and turned her gaze on Toshiro's still form. 'Still no change,' she thought sadly. There was silence then. Not the uncomfortable type- the sort of silence when nothing needs to be said. Finally, Rangiku broke it.

"I should be going, now. Things to take care of..."

"Oh, yeah...okay...thanks, Rangiku Fukutaicho"

"Anytime, Momo Fukutaicho," Matsumoto gave the small girl a small smile, "Anyway, that paperwork won't sign itself!"

Hinamori nodded then realized what Rangiku said, "Paperwork? Rangiku, are you actually doing you're paperwork?"

"Of course! How else can I bribe Hitsugaya Taicho into giving me an extra week off when he wakes up?"

With that cheery thought, Matsumoto strode from the 4th division headquarters, leaving Hinamori alone with her thoughts again.

Momo woke with a start from the uncomfortable position she had been sleeping in. Her head was resting against the cold wall and her feet were tucked half underneath her body. At first she wasn't sure what had woken her. There was silence as she tried to figure it out. Her eyes swept over the room, taking in every detail. The three wooden chairs were still by the door. The thin layer of ice still coated the floor and half the walls. The dim moonlight wasn't rippling from the pattern of raindrops outside, though.

It was still beautiful, she noticed. A silvery glow lit up the white of the sheets, making them seem luminous and it accentuated the sheen reflected in Toshiro's turquoise eyes. His hair was still splayed out- wait, what?

Then she realized.

She could see Toshiro's eyes- or more importantly, Toshiro could see her curled up in the hard, wooden chair; hair disheveled and unkempt. A tiny twitch in the corner of his mouth grew, until she saw Toshiro's rare smile.

Momo couldn't believe her eyes. Slowly, she rose from the uncomfortable chair and hesitated.

Toshiro's smile faltered a little when she hesitated, then disappeared when she didn't move to approach him. His eyes began frantically taking in every inch of her. Momo looked like a mess. It was obvious she hadn't been sleeping as often as she should've been and he immediately began to worry.

"...M...Momo?" His voice was barely a hoarse whisper. He struggled into a sitting position, careful not to pull out any important-looking chords, "Momo, what's...what's wrong-"

He was cut off by Momo's shoulder covering his mouth as her arms wrapped around him. She buried her face between her own arm and his neck. Toshiro felt her warm breath and hot tears running down her cheeks.

Slowly, he raised his hand and gently placed it on the back of her head. Toshiro brought his other arm, that he had used to support his weight, up to rest on her back. He could feel the contours of her spine. Momo hadn't been eating. 'Oh, Momo...you're such a mess,' he thought sadly.

"I thought I'd lost you," He heard her mumble into his neck.

Toshiro felt a lump in his throat. His eyes started stinging. 'Idiot, there's nothing to cry about!' he mentally reprimanded himself.

"That's never going to happen, Momo...bedwetter"

Toshiro heard her give a weak giggle.

"I hope not, Shiro-chan...I don't know what I'd do."

"You'd be fine."

"No!" Momo was struck by how totally lost she would be if that happened. She pulled back and stared him in the eyes, "I don't think I could mana-"

She was cut off by his warm lips pressing against hers. Surprised, her eyes widened.

Toshiro pulled away and lowered his head. There was another long silence, only broken when he mumbled an apology.

"Sorry...I...didn't think...I just...forget I ever-"

"Kiss me again."

Toshiro whipped his head up, "What?"

"Kiss me again, you idiot."

Toshiro smiled, then began leaning in...

As their lips met again, Momo realized what had woken her up.

The rain had finally stopped outside.


End file.
